underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
Lester Coggins (TV Series)
Lester Coggins was a supporting character in CBS' Under the Dome. He was Chester's Mill's local reverend and mortician and was complicit in Big Jim's illicit affairs. Before the Dome Lester ran Chester's Mill church and funeral home. He was associated with Big Jim, Maxine Seagrave and Howard Perkins' drug operation in Chester's Mill. Under the Dome "The Fire" After the appearance of the Dome, or possibly before, Rev. Coggins began using the drugs that were presumably being manufactured in the city. With Duke's dead, Lester and Big Jim decide to make sure that he didn't leave any incriminating information that might implicate them. When it was discovered that Duke's left his house to Deputy Linda, Jim instructs Lester to pay a visit to it, before Linda can look around. Soon, on his walk, Lester encounters both deputies Linda and Freddy. Coggins arrives at Duke's house, where he discovers an envelope taped to the underside of a desk drawer, with documents related to their propane shipments. He tries to dispose of it, but accidentally sets the house on fire trapping himself inside, causing a massive spectacle in town. Lester's cries for help are ignored by Big Jim but are then answered by Linda who breaks in and pulls him out from the house with the help of deputies Freddy and Paul. Coggins is treated by an EMT and sent to the Clinic after having a brief discussion with Big Jim and Linda. "Manhunt" The next day, Big Jim visits Coggins at the clinic to make sure that he destroyed the evidence and criticize him for his carelessness. Coggins assures that he did and that they must "trust each other" and Jim instructs him to return to the funeral home to deal with Freddy Denton's body, who was killed the day before. That night, Jim brings another corpse to the funeral home, where Coggins assures him that he's clean. "Outbreak" Lester began to believe the Dome was sent by God, and began to preach accordingly. He arrived near the Dome wall, only to find the military leaving and many residents getting furious. Lester begins preaching his ideas, only to anger the people even more. He eventually looted the pharmacy, stealing everything, including the insulin. He attempted to destroy the medicine, but was stopped by Big Jim and Barbie. Coggins later returns his share of the drug money to Big Jim and tells him, "You can't hurt me without hurting yourself." "Blue on Blue" Lester began picking up military transitions from his hearing aid and was hearing them repeat MOAB. He believed God was speaking to him and tried to tell Big Jim that in the bible MOAB was a dangerous place. Big Jim told Lester than MOAB wasn't even a word and told him to check the batteries in his hearing aid. During Visitor's Day, Coggins tried yet again to warn the townspeople of MOAB, but Big Jim stopped him, warning him not to upset the people. Coggins tells Jim that he is done with the propane business and has made peace with God. He further tells Jim that he'll give him one day to confess his sins to the entire town or he will. Coggins is driving his hearse around town when he hears Julia in the radio state that the army was going to launch a missile at the Dome. After the missile hit the Dome, he walked up to the Dome wall where Big Jim was and told him that God had told him to come out and see what happened for himself. He tells Jim that God saved them because Lester repented and now it's time for Jim to repent. He tells Jim that Jim himself knows he thinks Chester's Mill belongs to him and that maybe it used to, but now it's time for Big Jim to repent and tell the town the truth. Angered at this, Big Jim presses Coggins' head against the dome, causing his hearing aid to explode. Big Jim walks away and leaves Coggins' dead body on the ground. "The Endless Thirst" Carter finds Coggins' corpse and then Linda mentions this to Big Jim and several residents. Ollie gets angry and states, "First Duke and now the Reverend? How many more of us is this thing going to kill?" Appearances Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 1 Characters